


Sometimes A Cup of Coffee Is Just A Cup of Coffee (Other Times It's Not)

by toesohnoes



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: F/M, First Date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-08
Updated: 2011-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-27 02:26:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ariadne asks Yusuf out for a drink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes A Cup of Coffee Is Just A Cup of Coffee (Other Times It's Not)

**Author's Note:**

> Written at my [Tumblr](http://toestastegood-fic.tumblr.com/post/13690606035/ariadne-struggles-not-to-start-laughing-as-she).

Ariadne struggles not to start laughing as she sees Yusuf’s reaction, perfectly put off balance. For all of the time they’ve been working together, she’s only ever seen him laidback or lost in his work - this is a new version of Yusuf, one she hasn’t seen before.

This Yusuf is downright flustered.

She shifts her weight from one foot to the other. “It’s just coffee,” she says. “Nothing to freak out about.”

Yusuf looks over his shoulder towards the entrance of the warehouse, as if he expects Cobb to come and attack him at any moment. It’s unlikely. Cobb has far too many of his own problems to deal with right now. Ariadne needs a break from stressing over him - and if that break happens to be with a cool guy, that makes it even better.

“Aren’t I twice your age?” Yusuf asks.

Ariadne rolls her eyes and grabs her handbag. “Not even nearly,” she says. “C’mon. I know an awesome place nearby.”

Despite her bluster she can feel her heart hammering with nerves - because he could say no, he could turn her down, and she can be cool about that but that doesn’t mean that her ego wouldn’t take one hell of a hit.

Yet Yusuf shrugs as if he’s throwing caution to the wind, and she feels herself sigh in relief. “Why not?” he says.

As far as Ariadne’s concerned, that’s an excellent sentiment. “What’s the worst that could happen?” she asks.

As it turns out, the worst that could happen involves being trailed by the French police and having to hide out in a broken elevator. When she kisses Yusuf in the enclosed space, it makes it the most romantic date Ariadne has ever been on.


End file.
